


Sinking

by sharkle



Series: Distractions [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a little impressed by his strength, and all she wants to do right now is sink into that sea of green, so she's temporarily lost control of her mouth. "You drool when you sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

He's still shaky, unsteady, clutching the Minotaur horn like he'll die if he lets go – but he's walking. He's alive.

For a moment, Annabeth wonders how he did it, allows herself to be a little impressed by his strength, the will he must have had to make it all the way; but those are the thoughts of a child, and she decides she only wants to know who this boy really is.

(And she hasn't been a child for a while now, anyway.)

Her eyes meet his.

Her breath catches, and she feels herself sinking down, down to the bottom of that sea of green…

Before she can drown, Annabeth pulls herself out. She opens her mouth to take a gulp of fresh air, and because she's temporarily lost control of her mouth –

"You drool when you sleep."

Then she turns and runs so he won't see her blushing.

His name is Percy.

* * *


End file.
